Message d'incendie
by Trancy Anafeloz
Summary: Sejak bertemu dengannya, hidupku mulai dipenuhi oleh dosa dan juga dendam. Begitu banyak dosa yang telah kuperbuat hingga tak termaafkan. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Asal aku puas dengan dendam ini./OneShot/ mind to RnR? :D


_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_2012©_

_._

_._

"Aku… hamil…"

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di dalam ingatan otakku. Hampir setiap hari, pikiranku selalu dipenuhi oleh kata itu.

**Pengakuan takdir**

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Permintaan maaf itu, permintaan maaf penuh penyesalan. Aku tak bisa menghapusnya dari ingatan-ingatan memoriku.

**Kata-kata yang membuat segalanya berubah**

"Selamat tinggal."

Kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari bibirnya. Wajah sendu yang ia tunjukkan tepat dihadapanku. Tatapan pilu penuh rasa bersalah saat ia menatapku. Semuanya

Semuanya selalu menghantui pikiranku selama ini.

**Hingga dendam tercipta**

Aku tak akan pernah memaafkannya.

Hingga detik ini…

Aku tak akan pernah bisa memaafkannya.

Dendamku…

Akan selalu kubawa…

Sampai ia benar-benar mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal.

yaitu—kematian penuh siksaan…

**Sampai kematian datang menjemput**

**.**

**.**

Mempersembahkan :

.

.

_**Message d'incendie**_

_Story by Trancy Anafeloz™_

_**W**__arning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, OneShot, Typo ,M for Gore, Lime or Lemon?, Long This Chapter, etc._

_**DON'T LIKE? **__**DON'T READ!**_

_**Enjoy Reading ~**_

_**[Sakura POV]**_

"Melamun lagi, eh?" sebuah suara _baritone_ berat meyeruak masuk mengintrupsi indera pendengaranku ketika pikiranku sedang jauh melayang ke masa lalu. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah sumber suara yang baru saja membuyarkan semua lamunanku akan ingatan-ingatan masa laluku yang kelam.

Menghela napas bosan, kulirik orang yang telah mengganggu kegiatanku itu melalui sudut ekor mataku. "Tidak!" dustaku padanya dengan suara agak ketus.

"Hn," balasnya dengan ekspresi wajah seperti biasa—datar.

Aku mendengus pelan ketika melihat ekspresinya itu, selalu saja begitu! Sangat me-nye-bal-kan!—Pikirku sebal. "Kupikir kau sedang tidak ada di rumah, eh, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyaku padanya, berusaha mengeluarkan suara setenang mungkin.

"Hn, tugasku sudah selesai." Orang itu—Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke namanya, berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Lalu duduk tepat di sampingku. "Aku punya berita bagus untukmu, Sakura," bisiknya tepat ditelinga kiriku. Hembusan napas hangatnya dapat aku rasakan hingga lekuk leher jenjangku, membuatku agak sedikit bergidik.

"A-apa?" tanyaku terbata seperti orang bodoh. Selalu seperti ini!—Batinku kesal. Aku selalu saja bertingkah bodoh setiap kali Sasuke mempersempit jarak denganku, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Saat ini, wajahnya benar-benar sangat dekat dengan wajahku, membuat darahku berdesir mendidih naik hingga ke atas kepala. Sesaat aku merasa jantung seperti berhenti berdetak. Oh, _kami-sama_! apakah saat ini jantungku mengalami kelainan? Tidak—tidak mungkin! Aku sehat, sangat sehat!

Sejenak, aku teringat akan kejadian saat dimana pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Saat dimana aku benar-benar terpuruk, dia datang menghampiriku, mengulurkan tangan kekarnya ke arahku. Dan—dari sejak itu, kehidupanku mulai berubah.

_**[FlashBack]**_

"Aku… hamil…" ucapnya lirih.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino?" tanyaku tegas pada sahabatku, Ino Yamanaka. "Kau—" suaraku seakan tercekat saat ingin mengatakan sesuatu ketika kutatap raut ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu, "—bercanda," lanjutku dengan suara lirih.

Ino terus terisak di dalam kedua telapak tangannya sendiri. Sedangkan aku? Aku masih belum bisa mempercayai kata-katanya.

"Siapa yang menghamilimu?" tanyaku dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Ino adalah sahabatku yang paling berharga. Dia sudah seperti kakak bagiku. Dia adalah keluargaku satu-satunya. Kedua orang tuaku sudah tiada saat umurku menginjak usia 15 tahun. Keluarga Ino adalah penyelamat hidupku, mereka rela menampung diriku yang sebatang kara ini untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Saat usiaku dan Ino hampir menginjak 17 tahun, orang tua Ino tiba-tiba tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil saat dalam perjalanan bisnis menuju ke Kiri. Ino sangat amat _shock_, dia terus menangis dan meraung setiap malam, membuat hatiku berdenyut sedih. Dan mulai saat itulah aku bertekad untuk selalu menjaga Ino. Ya, itulah tekadku sebagai seorang adik juga sebagai seorang sahabat. Apapun akan aku lakukan agar ia bisa tersenyum kembali seperti dulu.

"K-Kabuto…," jawabnya di tengah-tengah isak tangisnya, "dia… memperkosaku tepat 2 minggu lalu…," lanjutnya lirih, disekanya bulir air mata yang terus berjatuhan dari kedua kelopak mata _aquamarine_-nya dengan _tissue_.

"A-APA! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN KABUTO MEMPERKOSAMU?" teriakku kencang sehingga menimbulkan gaung gema suara di dalam kamar Ino yang tertutup.

Ino makin terisak kencang ketika ia mendengar suara kemarahanku. Tapi, aku tidak peduli! Yang aku butuhkan saat ini adalah penjelasan! Ya, hanya penjelasan darinya.

"Ceritakan semua padaku, Ino!" perintahku tegas tanpa memperdulikan tangisan Ino, bahunya terlihat bergetar.

"Sa-saat itu… Kabuto... memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya entah kemana. Di-dia me-memaksaku untuk melakukannya. Tapi aku tidak mau! Dia—dia… memperkosaku…," ucap Ino sesenggukan. Jujur, saat itu juga amarahku semakin memuncak, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa marah pada Ino. Aku tidaj bisa! Aku marah pada Kabuto! Aku marah pada kekasih Ino yang satu itu.

Ino terus menceritakan kejadiannya secara _detail _kepadaku, membuatku semakin naik pitam. Aku berusaha mendengarkan ceritanya dengan seksama tanpa harus mengeluarkan emosiku. Aku tahu, saat ini Ino sedang sangat terpuruk. Bagaimana bisa di usia yang terbilang masih sangat muda—18 tahun. Dia sudah harus menanggung beban yang amat sangat berat, Dia hamil.

"Apa Kabuto sudah tahu tentang hal ini? Maksudku, kau… hamil?" tanyaku menahan amarah.

Ino menganggukan kepalanya pelan, masih dengan bahu yang bergetar.

"Lalu?"

"Dia… tidak mau mengakuinya," jawab Ino dengan tangis yang semakin deras. Aku terperangah saat mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Ino.

Oke! Kali ini aku akan mulai bertindak. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bernama Kabuto itu tidak mau bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat! Taukah dia kalau anak yang Ino kandung ini adalah anaknya?

"Aku akan bicara padanya," tegasku pada Ino.

"A-apa? tidak! Kumohon, Sakura. Tolong jangan lakukan tindakkan gila macam apapun!" balas Ino berteriak dengan suara serak.

"Tapi—"

"Sakura, aku mohon," potong Ino cepat dengan tatapan memohon, membuat hatiku mencelos, berdenyut sakit.

"…"

.

.

.

"INO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriakku kalap saat melihat tubuh ringkih Ino sedang berdiri mematung di atas atap sebuah bangunan besar nan tinggi, _mall_.

Saat itu, aku sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Ino di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar yang bernama _Konoha Center_. Ino mengajakku untuk makan malam bersama di sana. Entahlah, tapi kupikir itu adalah hal yang wajar, mengingat bahwa setiap kali kami sering makan bersama sekaligus berjalan-jalan hanya untuk melepas penat. Aku tahu saat ini Ino sedang membutuhkan hiburan, jadi tidak ada salahnya aku menemaninya.

Saat aku hendak memasuki bangunan megah tersebut, aku ingat bahwa aku sudah meninggalkan _handpone_-ku di dalam mobil. Aku meminta ijin pada Ino untuk pergi sebentar ke _area _parkir mobil hanya untuk mengambil _handpone_-ku. Ino mengangguk setuju, dan dia berkata bahwa dia akan menungguku di dalam. _Yeah_, aku pun menyetujuinya karena kupikir itu akan lebih baik, dari pada Ino harus menungguku di depan pintu masuk _etalase_ bangunan ini. Toh, jika aku sudah mengambil _handpone_-ku aku bisa menghubunginya untuk menanyakan letak keberadaannya.

Saat aku hendak kembali menuju pintu masuk _etalase_ bangunan tersebut, aku mengeluarkan _handpone _yang baru saja aku ambil dari dalam mobil. Aku menekan nomor kontak Ino dan aku pun dengan cepat segera menghubunginya.

Tak ada jawaban darinya saat aku sudah mencoba berusaha menghubunginya sebanyak 5 kali. Aku khawatir. Dan tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang berlari ke arahku dan menabrakku tepat di depan pintu _etalase _bangunan megah tersebut. Aku mengumpat keras-keras orang yang telah menabrakku itu dengan suara lantang. Tak ada kata maaf yang meluncur dari bibirnya, dia hanya membungkukkan badannya sejenak kemudian pergi berlalu begitu saja.

"NONA, TURUNLAH!"

Suara teriakan orang-orang bergaung masuk ke dalam indera pendengaranku. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara teriakan mereka yang seolah-olah sedang membujuk seseorang. Rasa penasaran telah mengalahkanku akan niatanku untuk mencari dan menghubungi Ino, lagi. Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan, mengikuti arah sumber suara yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku. Iris _Jade_-ku terarah pada segerombolan orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul disatu tempat, wajah mereka terlihat sangat panik dan juga gusar, membuat aku mengernyit bingung. Kutatap sejenak kegiatan yang tengah mereka lakukan dan aku tersadar akan sesuatu, entah mengapa pandangan mereka tertuju pada satu arah—atas.

Mataku membelalak sempurna ketika aku mengikuti arah pandang mereka. Tubuhku bergetar hebat saat melihat sesuatu di atas sana dari kejauhan. Jantung berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku berharap ini adalah sebuah mimpi, mimpi buruk.

"INO!" teriakku menggelegar tak peduli akan tatapan orang-orang sekitar yang saat ini tengah menatapku aneh. Aku berlari sekuat tenagaku, menerjang setiap kerumunan orang-orang yang selalu saja menghalangi jalanku. Tak peduli akan umpatan-umpatan yang mereka keluarkan untukku, aku terus berlari menerobos mereka. Yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah Ino! Ya, Ino.

Aku berteriak sekencang mungkin saat aku sudah berada di tempat yang sama, hanya saja posisi kami berbeda.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura." Ino berkata lirih, suaranya terbias oleh suara angin yang kencang sehingga aku hanya bisa mendengarnya dengan samar.

"Apa? kau mau apa, Ino?" tanyaku mulai panik, aku mendekat ke arahnya namun dia menahan pergerakanku dengan gerak tangannya yang menyuruhku agar aku tidak mendekat.

"Aku… tidak sanggup menahan beban ini, Sakura." Ino berkata lirih, bulir-bulir air mata kembali turun dari kedua iris _aquamarine_-nya yang tampak redup. Hatiku berdetak kencang saat mendengar kata-kata Ino. "A-ku ingin mati…," lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar.

Matakku membeliak tidak percaya, "Kau gila!" aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya namun lagi-lagi langkahku terhenti akibat suara teriakannya.

"Jangan mendekat, atau aku akan lompat!" teriak Ino membentakku. Aku tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

"I-Ino…"

"Selamat tinggal."

Dua kata itu terus bergaung di dalam indera pendengaranku, sampai akhirnya aku tersadar akan hal apa yang telah terjadi.

"TIDAAAAK! INO—" teriakku histeris berlari ke arah tempat dimana tadi Ino sempat berbijak.

Terlambat…

Terlambat…

Aku terlambat menyelamatkan Ino. Dia sudah… jatuh terjun bebas ke darat dari ketinggian hampir 100 meter. Hatiku melengos ketika melihat ke arah bawah. Ino… meninggal.

Kepalanya pecah hingga tak berbentuk, darah menguar di sekitar tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa, aku dapat melihat dan mendengar teriakan histeris dari para lautan manusia yang mengerubungin tubuh Ino. Lututku lemas… aku tidak bisa menahan berat tubuh ini lagi. Mataku menggelap seningga pandanganku membuyar, aku jatuh—tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku,hal yang kulihat pertama kali adalah langit-langit atap dan cat dinding berwarna putih. Ini—bukan kamarku. Hatiku mencelos saat aku teringat akan mimpi buruk yang masuk meyeruak kea lam mimipku beberapa saat lalu.

"INO!" sontak aku berteriak dan segera terbangun dari tempat pembaringanku. Aku harap kejadian tadi itu hanya—mimpi. Ya, hanya mimpi.

"Kau sudah sadar, nona?" sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Kau, siapa? Aku, dimana?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak sabar. Sang pemilik suara tersebut hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi pertanyaanku, lalu ia berkata "Aku perawat di sini. Ini _Konoha Hospital_. Beberapa polisi tadi membawamu kemari, aku rasa tadi ada kejadian kasus bunuh diri. Polisi bilang jika kau sudah sadar mereka ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu."

Matakku membelalak lebar ketika mendengar penjelasan dari sang perawat. Bibirku terkatup rapat. Tadi—bukan mimpi. Ino… sudah tiada.

Aku terlonjak dari ranjang dimana tadi aku sempat berbaring. Aku berlari—keluar dari gedung yang bernama _Konoha Hospital_. Aku tak peduli dengan teriakan-teriakan suara perawat itu.

Aku berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari menembus hujan badai yang nampaknya sudah berlangsung cukup lama, dan ternyata hari pun sudah berganti menjadi malam. Aku tidak peduli hujan! Aku tidak peduli badai! Aku bahkan tidak peduli malam! Yang aku inginkan saat ini adalah berlari dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Aku terjatuh di sebuah tempat yang cukup sepi—ralat! amat sepi! Sepertinya aku berada di sebuah taman. Ya, di dalam hujan badai seperti ini jelas saja taman kota menjadi sangat sepi. Siapa juga orang bodoh yang mau menerjang badai di malam seperti ini hanya untuk sekedar mampir ke sebuah taman kota? Oh, mereka pasti gila.

Aku… gila…

"AAAAARGGGH!" teriakku frustasi di bawah guyuran hujan yang turun dengan amat sangat deras.

"INOOOOO!" pekikku di tengah gelegar petir yang menyambar. Aku tidak peduli petir! Aku tidak peduli semuanya! Kini aku hidup sebatang kara, lagi. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa. Orang tuaku meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan, orang tua angkatku juga mengalami kejadian hal yang sama, Ino? Bahkan dia tega meninggalkanku dengan cara bunuh diri. Oh _kami-sama _mengapa ini semua harus terjadi pada hidupku?

Aku menangis, meraung sejadi-jadinya di tengah guyuran hujan badai seperti ini. Tubuhku bergetar hebat saat menerima hantaman-hantaman yang luar biasa dingin dari air hujan yang turun menembus permukaan kulitku. Aku menangis, menangis sampai air matakku habis.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya sebuah suara _baritone_ yang amat sangat asing aku dengar di dalam indera pendengaranku.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke arah dimana sumber suara itu berasal. Pandanganku terlihat kabur akibat air mata dan juga air hujan, aku melihat sesosok tubuh tinggi tegap kini sedang berdiri tepat dihadapanku. Raut wajahnya terlihat datar walaupun tidak sepenuhnya aku dapat menangkap dengan jelas pemandangan itu, karena hujan yang terus turun menghujam wajahku.

"Kau, terlihat sangat berantakan." Dia berucap dengan nada datar. Aku menunduk sejenak untuk mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Ia benar, aku memang terlihat sangat berantakan, wajahku yang terlihat sembab dan juga penampilanku yang terlihat sangat buruk.

Aku kembali menegadah untuk menatap sosok itu sejenak.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?" tanyanya sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang kekar ke arahku. Aku sempat berfikir—mungkinkah _kami-sama_ masih mengingatku? Mengirimkan seseorang yang tak aku kenal untuk kembali menolongku? Entahlah.

Aku terdiam sesaat sebelum aku menjawab tawarannya. Lalu aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan, tanda bahwa aku menerima ajakannya. Aku tidak peduli dia orang jahat atau bukan. Toh, aku hidup di dunia ini juga tidak ada gunanya lagi.

Sekilas aku melihat ia tersenyum lembut saat aku menerima uluran tangannya. Dan—semuanya berubah menjadi gelap. Aku tidak tahu kejadian apa yang terjadi padaku selanjutkan, karena setelah aku menerima uluran tangannya aku terjatuh pingsan.

Dan mulai sejak saat itu kehidupanku menjadi berubah, pertemuan dengan seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke telah membuat hidupku terasa lebih berguna, walaupun berguna dalam arti yang salah.

_**[End FlashBack]**_

"Kau akan menyukai hal ini, Sakura." Sasuke berbisik kembali sembari menangkup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

_Onyx_ dan _Emerald_ bertemu.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke arahku, dapat aku rasakan hembusan napasnya semakin memanas. Telapak kanannya kini telah berpindah posisi menjadi berada tepat dibelakang kepalaku, dapat aku rasakan jemarinya menyusup di antara kuping dan helaian-helaian rambut merah mudaku. Tangannya menuntun kepalaku agar wajahku terus mendekat ke arahnya. Dapat aku rasakan kini bibir kami saling bertemu, saling bertaut satu sama lain. Menciptakan rasa yang tak akan dapat aku lupakan seumur hidup; manis, pahit, basah, kenyal, dan hangat. Oh _kami-sama_, apa yang telah aku lakukan—

Rasanya begitu sangat memabukan. Dia terus menekan kepalaku dan kepalanya, menciptakan sebuah perpaduan antara _saliva_ milikku dengan _saliva_ miliknya. Dia terus menghisap bibirku, menghisap saliva milikku dan miliknya seperti orang yang sedang kehausan. Bibirku terasa berdenyut ketika dia semakin menghisapnya kencang.

"Sa…su…keh…" desahku di tengah-tengah kegiatan itu. Bibirku terasa kaku, aku sulit untuk menutupnya sehingga Sasuke dapat dengan mudah memperdalam ciuman itu. Kurasa pasokan oksigen yang ada di dalam paru-paruku kini sudah menipis, karena aku mulai kesulitan untuk bernapas.

Aku mendorong dada bidang milik Sasuke agar dia mau menghentikan kegiatan itu. Tapi dia malah semakin mendekap tubuhku erat. Oh _kami-sama—_apakah aku akan mati konyol dengan cara seperti ini? Pikirku kesal.

Sasuke segera melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku ketika kurasa ia juga sudah mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Dengan cepat aku segera menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya agar pasokan oksigenku kembali terisisi, dan kulihat Sasuke pun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau!" geramku menahan emosi setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Dia hanya membalas geramanku dengan sebuah seringai, seringai yang menurutku sangat menakutkan. Aku bergidik saat melihat raut wajahnya itu yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi seperti—err… setan mesum?

"Sudah aku bilang, Sakura. Aku punya berita bagus untukmu," ucapnya di tengah-tengah seringainya.

"APA?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit keras, masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Aku kesal! Sangat kesal! Tapi tidak kupungkiri bahwa aku juga ikut menikmatinya. Ah—bodoh.

"Kita baru saja dapat sebuah kiriman _Message d'incendie _dari seorang pelanggan lama," jawabnya santai.

"Lalu? Apa isi permintaannya?" tanyaku dengan alis saling bertaut, penasaran.

"Membunuh—Kabuto," bisik Sasuke kembali, tepat ditelinga kiriku. Sontak, iris _emerald_-ku langsung membelalak dengan sangat sempurna ketika mendengar nama orang paling brengsek yang ada di seluruh dunia ini, menurutku.

Ya, inilah kehidupanku setelah bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran. Cukup berguna bukan? Berguna bagi orang-orang yang membutuhkan jasa ini. Dengan cara mengirimkan sebuah _email_ atau surat kepada kami atau bisa disebut dengan_ Message d'incendie—_pesan neraka, kami akan mengabulkan setiap permintaan kalian, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. _Yeah_, aku senang menjalani hidupku yang sekarang. Aku senang bisa berguna untuk orang lain, walaupun berguna dalam arti yang salah.

Aku bahkan tak menyangka bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu agen rahasia pembunuh bayaran yang ditugaskan di Negara Jepang ini.

Aku tau ini salah, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, tidak ada salahnya untuk memberantas orang-orang laknat yang selalu berkeliaran di dalam Negara ini, bukan? Tenang saja, kami tidak menerima sebuah permintaan dengan sembarangan, kami memilah-milah siapa saja yang cocok untuk dibunuh. Dosaku terlampau berat. Tanganku kotor, hidupku kotor, semuanya—

Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan itu semua, dosaku biarlah diriku yang menanggung, dendamku biarlah aku yang bawa. Dendam—ya, karena dendam aku bisa berada di sini, menjadi seorang pembunuh sadis berdarah dingin. Dendam yang akan aku bawa hingga aku mati—aku tak akan pernah melepas dendam ini sampai dendam ini terbalaskan.

Satu dendam yang selalu bersarang dihatiku, satu keinginan yang juga selalu tumbuh di dalam hatiku, satu kepuasan yang aku capai sebelum aku mati. Yaitu—membunuh seseorang yang bernama Kabuto, Yakushi Kabuto. Salah satu orang yang membuat hidupku menderita, menderita dengan cara membuat satu-satunya orang yang berharga dalam hidupku tega meninggalkanku untuk selamanya.

"A-APAA—" pekikku kaget saat mendengar bisikkan Sasuke, "kau, tidak bercanda 'kan, Sasuke?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak percaya.

Hening sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan dariku, "Hn, menurutmu?" ucapnya dengan sebuah seringai, "kita akan melakukannya malam ini, tepat tengah malam." Dia bangkit dari sisiku dan segera berlalu pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke, aku tidak bisa menahan seringaian yang selalu berkedut di kedua sudut bibirku ini. Darahku berdesir hebat ketika aku mengingat kata-kata Sasuke 'kita akan melakukannya malam ini.'

Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat Maha Karya apa yang akan kuperbuat nanti malam; cipratan darah, tulang yang patah, atau daging yang terkoyak-koyak? Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya. Aku mengkikik geli saat membayangkan semua kejadian itu.

Tunggu aku… Kabuto…

**»»» oOo «««**

_**Konoha Club**_**, pukul 23.00 malam**

Aku dan Sasuke berada di tempat ini. Tempat dimana seorang Yakushi Kabuto menghabiskan waktu malamnya saat ini.

Kenapa kami bisa tau letak keberadaan Kabuto? Jawabannya sangat mudah. Karena kami adalah seorang agen rahasia pembunuh bayaran yang sudah sangat terkenal di seluruh dunia. Walaupun terkenal, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengetahui tentang indentitas, letak, serta asal usul kami, biar seorang _detectif _sekalipun. Sangat hebat bukan?

rencanaku dengan Sasuke kali ini adalah—menjebak seseorang bernama Yakushi Kabuto. Aku menyamar menjadi seorang wanita penghibur yang bekerja di dalam _club_ malam ini. Melayani sang tamu, membuatnya terpesona dan terpikat kepadaku, hingga membuatnya merasakan nikmatnya kehidupan—

Sedangkan Sasuke? Oh tentu saja di akan menyamar sebagai salah satu pengunjung dan akan terus mengawasi pergerakanku, sampai akhirnya kelak ia akan ikut bertindak bersama denganku.

"Sudah siap, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah datar.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku pasti sebagai sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan yang Sasuke lontarkan, tanda bahwa aku sudah amat sangat siap menjalani misi ini. Aku dan Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kaki memasuki area sebuah _club_ malam di salah satu pusat kota ini. Mataku menyipit ketika aku melihat sesosok orang yang sudah lama aku cari sedang duduk bersantai di sebuah sofa pengunjung yang sengaja disediakan oleh pihak pendiri untuk para tamu yang hendak ingin bersenang-senang—dengan para gadis yang tersedia, tentunya.

Aku menyeringai, ketika aku melihat dia hanya duduk seorang diri di sana sambil meneguk segelas penuh _wine_ yang tersedia di atas meja.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Sasuke yang kini sedang berdiri tepat di sampingku.

"Hati-hati," ucapnya pelan dan datar kepadaku. Tatapan matanya kini tertuju pada sosok yang sedari tadi menyita perhatianku penuh. Aku mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum kepadanya, kemudian aku berlalu pergi meninggalkan sosok Sasuke yang masih diam terpaku di dekat pintu masuk.

.

.

.

"Sendirian saja, tuan?" tanyaku pada sosok pria yang kini tengah bergelut dengan segelas _wine_ yang ada ditangan kanannya, "boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Dia menyeringai ketika aku menawarkan diri untuk duduk di sampingnya. Lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebagai tanda bahwa ia memperbolehkan aku untuk duduk di sampingnya. Matanya berkilat nakal ketika aku sadar bahwa ia sedang memperhatikan penampilanku, aku hanya tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Jadi, siapakah nama nona cantik yang sedang berada di sebelahku ini, hm?" tanyanya dengan seringai mesum yang membuat aku mengernyit jijik.

"_Cherry_," jawabku singkat sambil melempar sebuah senyuman manis ke arahnya, membuat pipinya sedikit merona. Aku memindahkan posisiku duduku sehingga posisi dudukku dengannya menjadi jauh lebih dekat. Tanganku meraih sebuah botol _wine_ di salah satu meja dihadapanku. "Mau kutemani minum, tuan?" tanyaku dengan nada menggoda. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku lalu tersenyum, menganggukan kepalanya pelan kemudian menyodorkan sebuah gelas kaca berukuran tinggi yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Aku menuangkan isi _wine_ yang ada di dalam botol itu ke dalam gelas miliknya, perlahan. Dia terus tersenyum, memperhatikan setiap gerakan kegiatan yang aku lakukan. Aku sedikit bergidik ketika tangannya mulai meraba-raba paha putihku yang terekspos sempurna. Pasalnya aku hanya mengenakan sebuah gaun malam berwarna merah ketat di atas lutut dengan aksen bunga mawar di sekitar dadaku, rambut merah muda pendekku aku biarkan tergerak tanpa hiasan aksen aksesoris apapun. Biarpun penampilanku sangat sederhana, tapi aku yakin hal itu tidak akan mengurangi daya tarik pesonaku.

Dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang menatapku dengan pandangan dingin, matanya berkilat bahaya saat ia melihat apa yang sedang Kabuto lakukan terhadapku. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya, mencoba memberitahukan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi, dia tidak menggubris senyumanku, sebaliknya dia semakin memandangku dengan tatapan tajam, membuat aku harus meneguk ludah berkali-kali karena takut.

"Tubuhmu sangat indah, _Cherry_." dia—Kabuto berdesis tepat di telingaku, membuat aku sedikit tersentak kaget. Kualihkan arah pandangku dari Sasuke sesaat, lalu aku tersenyum ke arah Kabuto yang sepertinya sudah mulai tergoda dengan aura pesonaku.

"Maukah kau bersenang-senang malam ini bersamaku, nona?" tanya Kabuto dengan nada menggoda.

Ini dia kesempatan yang aku tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi, membuat Kabuto terpesona denganku lalu mengajakku ke suatu tempat entah dimana, yang pasti aku yakin tempat itu pasti sepi. Hal itu akan sangat semakin menguntungkan tujuanku, bukan? Hhhh…

Tanpa ragu aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan sembari mengeluarkan jurus senyuman mautku. Aku menerima uluran tangannya kemudian dia menggandeng tanganku, menuntunku pergi berjalan ke suatu tempat. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya dari arah belakang, sedetik kemudian aku menyeringai…

Seringai penuh kemenangan…

hei—permainan baru saja akan dimulai, bukan? Hhhh…

pasti akan sangat menyenangkan…

**»»» oOo «««**

_**Room 283, Konoha Hotel**_**, pukul 01.00 dini hari**

Di sinilah aku berada saat ini, bersama Kabuto tentunya. Sejak beberapa saat lalu, dia menuntunku—mengajakku lebih tepatnya untuk memesan sebuah kamar di salah satu _hotel_ yang cukup terkenal di kota ini.

saat dalam perjalanan menuju kemari aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, dan—_bingo_! Sasuke mengikuti kami tak jauh di belakang, tepat sesuai dugaanku. Aku pun kembali menyeriingai…

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang, sayang?" tanya Kabuto dengan seringai menjijikan, mendekat ke arahku. Sedikit membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Dalam mimpimu!" jawabku sarkastis ketika ia mulai membelai lembut pipi-pipiku.

Kabuto semakin mendekat ke arahku, membuatku mundur beberapa langkah. Sepertinya ia berusaha untuk memojokanku. "Oh, ayolah, sayang. Bukankah kau juga menginginkannya?" tanyanya berbisik di telingaku ketika aku sudah mulai terpojok di sudut ruangan. Tangannya sudah mulai meraba bagian belakang punggungku untuk mencari _restleting_ gaun malamku.

"Begitukah menurutmu, sayang?" balasku dengan seringai menggoda, "tapi hal itu hanya akan terjadi dalam mim-pi-mu," lanjutku dengan nada lembut penuh penekanan. Aku segera menendang tubuhnya—lebih tepatnya di bagian perut sehingga ia jatuh terdorong ke belakang sehingga menimbulkan bunyi gedebum yang keras karena tubuhnya sempat menabrak meja kayu yang letaknya tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada emosi. Aku menyeringai, "Permainan akan segera kita mulai, sayang," jawabku dengan nada eksotis lalu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Aku mulai berjongkok, membelai lembut pipi-pipinya dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

Aku mulai mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat yang sedari tadi sudah aku sembunyikan di sela kedua belah dadaku. "Kita akan menikmati permainan ini, sayang." Aku menyodorkan pisau itu tepat ke bagian sisi wajahnya sehingga membuat sedikit goresan kecil di sana, sedikit darah mengalir segar merambat melalui sisi-sisi pisau lipatku menuju pangkal pisau tersebut.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya masih dengan dengan raut wajah tenang namun nadanya terdengar agak bergetar.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya, "Menurutmu? Bukankah malam ini kita akan bersenang-senang, hm?" ucapku membalas dengan sebuah pertanyaan juga sembari sesekali menjilat darah segar yang mengailir di sudut sisi pisau lipat milikku.

"Kau—" dia menggeram lalu membalik paksakan tubuhku sehingga tubuhku jatuh terlantang di atas lantai yang dingin, membuat aku agak sedikit tersentak kaget. "—jangan berani macam-macam denganku."

Matakku sedikit membelalak ketika mendengar ancaman darinya. Pisau lipat yang sedari tadi aku bawa sudah jatuh terlempar entah kemana. Oke! Kuakui kini aku mulai merasa terpojok, terpojok karena posisiku yang saat ini tidak menguntungkan. _Damn_!

Posisiku saat ini adalah sedang tidur terlentang di atas lantai keras dan dingin, dengan tubuh Kabuto yang berada di atas tubuhku, mengunci tubuhku.

"Kita akan bermain malam ini sampai puas, nona." Kabuto menyeringai lalu mengunci kedua pergelangan tanganku dengan tangannya. Kakinya juga tidak tinggal diam, kedua kakinya terus menahan kedua kakiku yang meronta-ronta.

_Oh! Shit!_ Aku tak menyangka dia akan dapat mendesakku seperti ini. Aku menggeram marah padanya, namun ia tak memperdulikannya, sebaliknya ia malah semakin menyeringai.

"Kau akan menyesal kar—hmmmp!"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, dia sudah meraup habis kedua belah bibirku. Aku meronta karena dia sangat kasar. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha mendorongnya, namun hasilnya sia-sia.

"Emmmph!" aku berusaha melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi dia semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Oh, _Kami-sama_! apakah Ino dulu diperlakukan sama seperti ini? Dadaku mulai membucah marah ketika aku teringat akan Ino. Teringat akan perlakuan orang ini terhadap Ino.

Sekuat tenaga aku mendorong tubuhnya dibantu dengan kedua kakiku yang terus meronta-ronta. Dan berhasil! Dia mulai terhuyung akibat tendanganku. Tak melepaskan kesempatan, aku segera mengambil sebuah pisau lipat milikku yang berada tak jauh dari posisiku sekarang.

Aku menyeringai, "Kau akan menyesal karena telah memperlakukanku dengan buruk, tuan."

Aku mendekat ke arahnya, lalu melancarkan sebuah tendangan tepat ke arah ulu hatinya, membuat ia terdorong ke belakang dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau—" geramnya marah ketika melihatku seringaianku.

Dia mulai berdiri dan berlari ke arahku, menerjangku dengan kasar. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, sebuah tangan kekar sudah menghentikan tindakkannya terlebih dahulu dari belakang, "Cukup sampai di situ." Sosok itu berujar pelan.

'Sasuke' batinku senang karena dia datang di saat yang tepat.

Kabuto melirik sosok tersebut melalui sudut-sudut ekor kedua bola matanya. "A-apa? apa-apan ini!" bentaknya pada Sasuke.

"Seseorang menyuruh—ah! Lebih tepatnya meminta bantuan kami untuk membunuh anda, tuan," jawabku disertai sebuah senyuman manis. Sekilas aku dapat melihat sosok Kabuto kini sedang menegang.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Kabuto dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia masih dengan santainya mengunci pergerakan Kabuto dari belakang.

"Membunuhmu." Sasuke berbisik pelan tepat di telinga kanan milik Kabuto, membuat mata Kabuto terbelalak lebar.

"Kalian—!" geram Kabuto, langsung memukul perut Sasuke memakai salah satu siku lengannya yang longgar, membuat cengkraman Sasuke pada Kabuto menjadi terlepas.

"Cih!"

Kabuto langsung berlari menerjang diriku, mendorong diriku sehingga tubuhku terpelanting membentur tembok. "Khh…"

"JANGAN MACAM-MACAM DENGANKU, KALIAN!" bentaknya tepat di depan wajahku.

_**DOR! DOR!**_

Suara tembakan menggelegar di dalam ruang kamar _hotel_ yang kedap suara itu.

_**BRUUUK…**_

Seketika tubuh Kabuto tersungkur jatuh, tergeletak di lantai keras nan dingin dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari kedua betis kakinya. Kabuto menggerang kesakitan memegang erat kedua kakinya, "AAARGHH!"

Sasuke menyeringai ketika melihat tubuh Kabuto limbung dan jatuh tersungkur menahan kesakitan. Merasa bangga dengan hasil pekerjaannya yang sesaat lalu—menembakkan dua buah peluru tepat ke kaki Kabuto. Dan kini, kedua peluru itu sukses bersarang di dalam betis milik Kabuto. "Giliranmu, Sakura." Sasuke menyeringai ke arahku lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Kabuto, memegangi tangan Kabuto secara paksa.

Perlahan, aku berjalan mendekat ke arah Kabuto dan Sasuke, tak lupa dengan sebuah pisau lipat kini sudah berada di dalam genggamanku kembali.

"Permainan di mulai, sayang," bisikku tepat di telinga kiri Kabuto, membuat tubuhnya agak sedikit menegang.

Dengan lembut dan perlahan tangan kiriku mulai mengusap bibir Kabuto, mengarahkan pisau lipatku padanya. "Ini untuk Ino," ucapku pelan penuh penekanan, menggoreskan sedikit ujung pisau itu dari sudut bibir Kabuto hingga ke bawah rahang. Membuat ia meronta menahan sakit.

"He-hentikan…" ucapnya parau, meringis menahan sakit, "a-apa maksudmu dengan Ino?" lanjutnya terbata.

"Hm? Kau tak mengenal Ino?" tanyaku dengan nada menggoda, "orang yang dulu pernah kau renggut kebahagiaannya, orang yang pernah kau buat menderita, dan orang yang tega meninggalkanku hanya karena perbuatanmu yang menjijikan." Lanjutku berdesis tajam.

"K-kau…," ucapnya ketakutan.

"Aku? Aku adalah adiknya, kau ingat? Gadis merah muda yang dulu selalu mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Ino," ucapku dengan nada santai.

Matanya membelalak ketika mendengar ucapanku, "S-Sakura…?"

"Kau ingat aku, hm? Itu berarti kau tak lupa dengan Ino dan juga tak lupa akan perbuatan yang telah kau lakukan terhadap Ino, bukan?" tanyaku sarkastik, masih memainkan ujung pisau lipatku di salah satu sisi wajahnya dengan cara membuat goresan-goresan kecil, sehingga sisi wajah Kabuto sudah tertutupi oleh aliran darahnya sendiri.

"Akan aku balaskan dendam Ino saat ini juga!" pekikku menggelegar sembari merobek sudut bibir Kabuto dengan ujung pisau lipatku, membuat dagingnya sedikit terkoyak karena keganasan tajamnya sisi pisau milikku ini.

"AAARRGH!" jeritnya menahan sakit.

"Dan ini untuk perlakuanmu terhadapku tadi!" kusobek sudut bibirnya yang lain masih dengan memakai pisau yang sama. Dapat aku rasakan darah Kabuto kini bermuncratan ke segala arah, sedikit mengenai wajahku dan juga wajah milik Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak bereaksi apa-apa, sepertinya dia menikmati permainanku ini. Dia terus menahan tangan Kabuto yang terus meronta-ronta kesakitan, karena kaki Kabuto sudah tertembak, otomatis dia jadi sulit menggerakan kedua kakinya.

Matakku mendelik ketika melihat hasil karya seni yang telah aku buat tepat di wajah Kabuto. Senyumku pun semakin mengembang ketika melihat beberapa hasil goresan pisau di daerah sekitar pipinya. Dua buah garis panjang melentang kini terlihat sangat amat jelas mulai dari kedua sudut bibir Kabuto, menjalar hingga ke garis rahang bawah di kedua sisi wajahnya. Daging Kabuto sobek seperti terkoyak, menampakan sederet penuh gigi geraham hingga gusi bagian atas dan bawah.

Darah segar terus mengalir dari kedua sisi wajah Kabuto—lebih tepatnya dari daging yang sudah terkoyak sobek, meluncur dengan indahnya melalui leher hingga ke atas lantai yang keras dan dingin. Sungguh pemandangan yang amat sangat memukau indera pengelihatanku dan Sasuke.

_**[End Sakura POV]**_

Tak hanya sampai di situ saja permainan yang akan Sakura lakukan. Sakura meraih salah satu lengan Kabuto dari genggaman Sasuke, "Sasuke, boleh aku minta satu tangannya?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hn." Sasuke menyerahkan salah satu tangan Kabuto kepada Sakura, namun tangan itu terus meronta-ronta sehingga Sakura tidak bisa memegangi tangan Kabuto. Habis sudah kesabaran Sakura karena reaksi Kabuto yang terus melawan, dan—

_**JLEBB— **_

Satu buah tusukan keras, Sakura lancarkan tepat di telapak tangan Kabuto sehingga pisau yang Sakura genggam kini menancap, menembus telapak tangan Kabuto.

"Ennnngggh!" pekik Kabuto tertahan karena bibirnya telah sobek.

"Ups! Maaf. Pasti sangat sakit, ya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek. Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Kabuto hanya bisa memandangannya dengan raut wajah ketakutan, menahan sakit. Keringat panas dingin mengucur deras dari seluruh tubuhnya, bercampur menjadi satu dengan darahnya yang juga ikut mengalir keluar, menimbulkan rasa perih yang amat sangat pada bagian tubuhnya yang terluka.

"Kau akan membutuhkan ini, Sakura." Sasuke merogoh salah satu kantung sakunya lalu menyerahkan sebuah gunting yang cukup besar dan juga sangat tajam kepada Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai…

"Hm? _Thanks_, Sasuke." Sakura berkata sambil tersenyum. Sakura mulai menarik pisau yang menancap di telapak tangan Kabuto perlahan, menimbulkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat karena ada beberapa bagian dalam daging Kabuto yang ikut serta tertarik keluar.

"Arrghh!" teriak Kabuto tertahan. Rasa sakit di telapak tangannya membuat ia meringis kesakitan, air mata perlahan jatuh turun dari kedua kelopak matanya. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas seakan kehabisan darah.

Sakurahanya menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi kesakitan dari Kabuto.

Dipakainya gunting pemberian dari Sasuke tadi, "Ini untuk jari-jari kotormu yang sudah berani menyentuh Ino," ucap Sakura pelan. Perlahan Sakura mulai mengarahkan gunting itu ke salah satu jari Kabuto—jari kelingking.

_**KLEK!**_

"ARRRGGH!" teriakan Kabuto melengking di setiap sudut ruang kamar yang kedap suara itu. Teriakan itu menggema seketika saat Kabuto merasakan bahwa jari kelingkingnya di dera rasa sakit yang amat sangat sebab Sakura baru saja memotong jari itu dengan gunting pemberian dari Sasuke.

_**KLEK!**_

"AAAARRRGHH!" teriak Kabuto semakin kencang. Sakura berhasil memotong jari manis milik Kabuto hanya dengan satu gerakan ringan, karena gunting yang ia gunakan amat sangat tajam. Darah bermuncratan ke segala arah, cairan _liquid_ kental berwarna merah pekat itu mengalir dengan derasnya melalui setengah jari kelingking dan setengah jari manis milik Kabuto. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat menyeramkan…

"Aku akan melakukan ini dengan cepat, Kabuto." Sakura semakin menyeringai, saat melihat air mata Kabuto turun dengan derasnya.

_**KLEK!**_

_**KLEK!**_

_**KLEK!**_

Sakura memotong ketiga jari Kabuto yang masih tersisa dengan gerakan cepat. Darah mengalir terus-menerus dengan derasnya, membasahi lantai keras nan dingin juga membasahi kaki Sakura karena darah itu menggenang di atas lantai.

"AAARGHH! K-kumohon…hentikan…" Kabuto berteriak sambil berkata parau. Jari-jarinya kini sudah tidak lagi dapat digerakkan. Terlihat pula urat-urat tipis berwarna biru keunguan menggantung dengan indahnya, keluar melalui daging-daging jari Kabuto yang telah teriris melekat bersama darah-darah kental yang terus meluncur dengan deras.

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa mengernyit jijik, tak menyangka bahwa Sakura bisa melakukan hal sesadis itu.

Sakura menggeser sedikit posisinya sehingga kini ia berada tepat di samping bagian kemaluan milik Kabuto. Dibukannya secara perlahan kancing celana panjang milik Kabuto, sehingga kemaluan Kabuto nampak di depan mata Sakura dan Sasuke. Dihempaskannya celana itu entah kemana oleh Sakura.

"A-apa...y-yang akan… k-kau la-ku-kan?" tanya Kabuto terbata-bata meringis menahan sakit di sekitar kaki, mulut, hingga tangan.

"Menyenangkanmu, sayang." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Kabuto. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar.

Sakura mulai meraih kemaluan milik Kabuto, memijat-mijatnya pelan, membuat pinggul Kabuto agak sedikit bereaksi.

"Sshhh…," desah Kabuto tertahan akibat rasa sakit di sekitar daging bibir hingga rahangnya yang sobek. Sakura terus memijat-mijat kemaluan milik Kabuto, menekannya pelan sehingga menimbulkan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Kabuto. Rasa sakit dan rasa nikmat timbul bersamaan akibat perlakuan Sakura.

"Kau menikmatinya, hm?" tanya Sakura sambil terus mengocok salah satu bagian dari kemaluan Kabuto yang menggantung.

"K-kau sshhh…," ucap Kabuto berdesah di antara kesakitan dan kenikmatan. Sakura merasakan tubuh Kabuto mulai menegang, sepertinya ia sudah mulai terangsang.

Tiba-tiba saja kemaluan Kabuto langsung berdiri tegak bak tiang bendera yang berdiri kokoh,dan Sakura pun mau tak mau harus menyeringai karenanya.

"Sudah terangsang, eh?" gumam Sakura sambil menekan pelan kemaluan milik Kabuto.

_**KLEK! **_**_CRAAAASH___****— **

"AAAAAARRRRRGHHHHH!" teriak Kabuto histeris.

Dengan satu gerakan ringan, Sakura berhasil memotong ujung kemaluan milik Kabuto sehingga darah yang berkumpul di daerah sekitar kemaluannya bermuncratan ke segala arah, mengenai wajah Sakura. "Ini untuk yang sudah berenggut kebahagiaan Ino." Sakura berucap penuh penekanan. Dan—

_**JLEBB— **_

Dengan sekali tusuk, pisau lipat milik Sakura sudah menancap dalam, menembus kemaluan milik Kabuto. Darah segar nan kental mengalir begitu derasnya melalui sisi-sisi pisau milik Sakura.

"AAAAARGHHHH!" Kabuto terus menjerit kesakitan akibat perbuatan Sakura. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lemah. Alat kemaluan yang tadinya berdiri tegak, kini sudah terkulai lemas tak berdaya akibat tusukan pisau lipat milik Sakura. "To-tolong… berhenti…," ucap Kabuto parau di sela-sela tangisannya.

_**JLEBB! JLEBB! JLEEBB!**_

Sakura terus menerus menusuk alat kemaluan milik Kabuto tanpa ampun dengan pisaunya, menimbulakan lubang-lubang dalam yang sangat mengerikan. Cairan _liquid_ lengket berwarna merah pekat terus mengalir deras sehingga menimbulkan sebuah genangan di sekitar selangkangan milik Kabuto. Gaun malam yang Sakura kenakan kini sudah berlumuran oleh darah,membentuk sebuah pola-pola berbentuk _abstrak_ berwarna merah kehitam-hitaman.

Bosan dengan melakukan permainan yang sama, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk merubah posisi duduknya. Kini Sakura sedang berada di atas tubuh Kabuto—lebih tepatnya, kini dia sedang menduduki perut Kabuto, membuat Kabuto semakin sulit bernapas.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat piawai,Sakura mulai menggores-goreskan pisau miliknya ke dada bidang milik Kabuto. Membuat suatu pola garis-garis memanjang di sekitarnya, sehingga merobek kulit-kulit daging tersebut.

"Enggghhh!"pekik Kabuto tertahan mulai mencoba meronta, tapi tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk meronta.

"Tenanglah, Kabuto. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat. Sebelum pagi menjelang kau pasti sudah mati," kata Sakura dengan ringannya.

"Ti-tidak… aku m-mohon, Sakura." pinta Kabuto dengan nada memohon.

Sakura tidak memperdulikan ucapan Kabuto, dia semakin beringas menyiksa tubuh Kabuto. Sayatan demi sayatan ia goreskan terus-menerus hingga turun ke bagian pusar milik Kabuto. Menekannya dengan pelan agar goresan tersebut menancap dalam.

"Oh, iya aku lupa satu hal," ucap Sakura yang langsung membalikan posisi tubuhnya menghadap daerah kemaluan milik Kabuto kembali.

Dengan pengelihatan yang setengah sadar, Kabuto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan takut. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, tanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti dengan hal apa yang akan Sakura lakukan.

"Kau akan menikmati ini, sayang." Sakura berkata penuh penekanan.

_**JLEBB!— **_

**_CRAAASHH..._**

"AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

Dengan sadisnya, Sakura kembali menusukan pisau lipatnya ke pangkal kemaluan milik Kabuto hingga tembus ke bawah, membuat Kabuto berteriak semakin kencang. Dan dengan mudahnya Sakura mulai menggerakan pisau itu hingga ke ujung kemaluan milik Kabuto yang sudah putus, membuat kemaluan Kabuto terbelah menjadi dua.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya kaget. Kaget akan tindakkan Sakura yang menurutnya sangat menyeramkan itu. Sasuke tidak dapat membayangkan rasanya jikalau ia kini sedang berada di dalam posisi Kabuto, mungkin ia akan mati saat ini juga.

Napas Kabuto kini terus memburu, kesadarannya sudah mulai menghilang, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sangatlah menyiksa. Ingin rasanya ia mati saat itu juga.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya kembali sehingga kini ia menghadap ke arah Sasuke dan Kabuto lagi. Ia menyeringai, "Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sakura pada Kabuto.

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, Kabuto berkata, "K-kau biadap…," desisnya tajam.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Kabuto, "Ini karena kau yang telah mengubah hidupku hingga aku berubah menjadi seperti ini. Kau yang memulainya, Kabuto."

"K-kau—"

"DAN KARENA ITU, KAU HARUS MENERIMA HUKUMANNYA!" teriak Sakura menggelegar sambil mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah leher Kabuto.

_**JLEBB! **_

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, pisau itu sudah menancap tepat di leher jenjang milik Kabuto, menembus keluar hingga unjung pisau itu terlihat kembali. Tak lupa dengan darah yang terus-menerus keluar dan juga menetes dari ujung pisau lipat tersebut

Seketika itu juga tubuh Kabuto mengejang dan seketika itu pula ia langsung tewas. Tewas dengan cara yang sangat mengenaskan; mata melotot, pisau menembus leher, kemaluan yang terbelah menjadi dua, dan jari-jari tangan yang terpotong-potong. Bau amis anyir menguar sangat menyengat di dalam ruang kamar kedap suara tersebut, menimbulkan kesan _horror_. Cairan berwarna merah kental juga terus mengalir dari tubuh sang korban—Kabuto. Menciptakan sebuah genangan-genangan menjijikan yang lengket dan bergumpal.

"_Mission complete_," ucap Sakura puas sembari menyeka peluh keringat yang bersatu padu dengan cipratan darah milik Kabuto. Membuat Sakura ingin cepat-cepat segera membersihkan diri.

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar, "kita kembali sekarang."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya cepat, menyetujui ucapan Sasuke.

**»»» oOo «««**

_**Uchiha's mension**_**, pukul 06.30 pagi**

"Aku lelah," ucap Sakura setelah membersihkan diri, pada Sasuke yang saat ini sedang berada di ruang tengah. "Aku akan beristirahat sebentar, Sasuke. Kalau kau lapar kau bisa buat roti panggang sendiri."

Sakura segera melengos pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di ruang tengah sendirian. Tapi hal itu tidak sampai terjadi karena sebelum Sakura sempat melengos pergi, Sasuke sudah menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak suka," ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke, mengernyit bingung, "Hah?"

Sasuke mendengus sebal saat melihat kebodohan Sakura, "Aku tidak suka saat kau memanjakan laki-laki itu." Sasuke mulai mejelaskan kata-katanya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata, wajahnya tiba-tiba saja terasa panas.

"Kau mengerti maksudku, Sakura. Dan untuk hari ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu beristirahat," jawab Sasuke yang langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, membuat keseimbangan tubuh Sakura limbung dan terjatuh tepat di dada bidang milik Sasuke.

"Tu-tunggu S-Sasuke!"

"Ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertama untukmu, dan aku akan menjadikanmu, menjadi milikku selamanya," bisik Sasuke pelan tepat di telinga Sakura. Membuat Sakura bergidik merinding.

Sasuke menyeringai...

"Ti-tidak—"

**F I N**

_**Author note: **__astagfirullah, astagfirullah, astagfirullah ya allah , *lirik-lirik fic diatas* yaampun sumpah ini fic apa? saya bikin apa? *jedot-jedotin kepala* aneh ya? gaje ya? pasti jelek -_-'' yaaaah maklum baru pertama kali buat fic suspense yang kayak gini. Ini itu bisa dibilang lime? atau lemon sih? Jujur saya gak ngerti perbedaan lime sama lemon wkwkwkwk_

_Karena baru pertama kali aku bikin fic dengan tema begini, dimohon untuk para readers dan para senior yang ahli untuk sedikit memberikan komentar dan concrit tentang fic ini -,- _

_Gimana? gimana? pas adegan dengan Kabuto? bahasanya gak terlalu vulgar kan?_

_Kurang serem ya? kurang bikin tegang? Pembunuhannya kurang sadis? Tell me! D: mungkin lain kali saya bisa bikin adegan yang lebih tegang lagi tapi yaaa minta sarannya ._.v _

_Di akhir cerita sedikit saya sisipkan adegan humor (maybe) Sasuke sedikit mesum ._.' tapi gak bisa dibilang humor juga sih, orang endingnya gek jelas gitu -_-''_

_Ending ngegantung? Iya emang saya buat sengaja begitu :D jadi harap maklum ya… kalaupun itu terjadi juga pasti gak akan saya tulis disini, mungkin saya akan bikin sequelnya (mungkin lho ya) saya gak ahli bikin fic ber-rated M sih soalnya…_

_Banyak bacot banget ya saya -_-'' maaf ya minna, fic ini niatnya pengen saya persembahkan untuk ivent Suspense Day. Tapi kayaknya telat ya? wkakkakakakakak yaudah udah capek-capek bikin -.- publish aja deh #plak *maksa*  
_

_Sekian bacotan dari saya ._. di mohon untuk para readers, author, serta sensei yang ahli di bidang fic rated ini mau memberikan masukkan-masukkan yang membangun untuk saya haha… _

_Nah akhir kata.._

_**Mind To Review and Concrit ?**_


End file.
